


It's a Small Town

by AnaraneSindanarie



Series: Small Town Boys [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Breakups, F/F, M/M, What happened before Tequila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: The events before the start of Tequila.Not necessarily in order.





	1. 11:11

**Author's Note:**

> Duo and Trowa's breakup.

_It's 11:11 and I can't help make a wish_  
_I wish you wouldn't have left, no not the way that you did_  
_Why the hell did I say things that I didn't mean_  
_Why didn't I say you were everything, everything_

 _-11:11_  
_Tyler Rich_

 

* * *

 

Duo leaned into Trowa, laughing at something Hilde had said. They’d all gotten together for a game night and it was going great. That is until Trowa’s phone rang. Duo sat up letting Trowa move to answer it and watched as his boyfriend switched languages as he talked to whoever was on the phone.

“Duo? It’s your turn.” Hilde said once she got his attention.

“Huh? Oh… yeah…” Duo said distracted, “Excuse me. I’ll be right back.”

Meilan sighed, “You two are going to start fighting again, aren’t you?”

“Mei!” Hilde hissed elbowing her girlfriend in the ribs.

“No, she’s right…” Duo sighed, “We probably will fight. If you want to leave I won’t blame you.”

“Sorry Duo.” Meilan said as she stood.

They helped clean up the game and dishes before hugging Duo as they left.

“Our couch is open if you need to get away.” Hilde told him.

“Thanks, Hil.” Duo whispered.

Duo closed the door and turned to Trowa who was just getting off the phone.

“Hey ready to… where’d they go?” Trowa asked confused.

“They left.” Duo told him, “They think we’re going to fight.”

“Duo…”

“Where are you going this time?” Duo interrupted him, “Russia? Germany?”

“Ukraine.” Trowa admitted.

“When?”

“In the morning.”

“You said you weren’t going to take any more jobs for at least a month!” Duo shouted, “You promised!”

“Each job I take gets us one step closer to buying our own place!” Trowa told him, his voice raised but not quite shouting.

“We have enough to do that now!” Duo argued, “You don’t need to keep taking jobs all over the world!”

“I’m doing this for us!” Trowa argued back.

“For us?” Duo scoffed, “How is being gone for weeks or months at a time doing this for us!? I see your sister more than I see you! Do you even want to be with me anymore!?”

“Of course I do!” Trowa exclaimed, “How… why…”

“You’re always gone!” Duo shouted, “You come back and say that you aren’t leaving for weeks or a month, but you always leave less than a week later! Why can’t you just… I want you to stay!”

“You want me to give up what I love doing?” Trowa asked, “Just so I can stay here with you? I’m… packing and leaving. That’s final.”

“Damn it Trowa!” Duo shouted, “You really just gonna up and leave?”

“It’s obvious that we aren’t going to be able to work this out.” Trowa told him as he pulled out his suitcase and started throwing clothes in it.

Duo gave a growl of anger and frustration before going into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and sunk down to the ground, tears just starting to fall from his eyes. He heard a meow from the other side of the door but ignored it.

A few minutes later he heard the front door open and close. He scrambled up and pulled the bathroom door open as he rushed to the bedroom. Trowa wasn’t there, neither was his suitcase or Heavyarms. Duo rushed to the front door and pulled it open. He leaned against the railing and stared at Trowa’s back.

He opened his mouth several times to call out Trowa’s name but each time something stopped him. At one-point Trowa turned and their eyes locked, Duo’s full of tears and Trowa’s blank. When Trowa turned back around and kept walking, Duo felt his heart break. He fell to his knees, gasping.

There was a meow from beside him before Deathscythe rubbed against his leg.

“He left ‘Scythe… Trowa left…” Duo sobbed picking up his black cat, “He left…”

Deathscythe mewled and rubbed his face against Duo’s, giving his human comfort when he needed it.

Eventually Duo stood and walked back inside. He closed the door and leaned against it.

The walls were covered in photos of them together. Duo choked down a sob. He set Deathscythe down and made his way into the bedroom. He kicked his boots off and climbed onto the bed, onto Trowa’s side of the bed.

Duo laid there, tears falling as he hugged Trowa’s pillow to his chest.

His eyes fell on the clock and watched as time changed to 11:11. He closed his eyes, squeezed them shut.

_“Please come back.”_


	2. Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Trowa's first time

_ In the back of that race red F-150 _

_ We get to kissin', we get to slippin' _

_ Off clothes, and nobody knows _

_ -Tailgate _ _   
_ _ RaeLynn _

* * *

 

Duo laughed as Trowa nuzzled his neck.

“Stop that!” Duo grinned as he pushed his boyfriend’s head away, “Your nose is cold!”

“You should warm it up!” Trowa teased as nuzzled Duo’s neck again. 

“Tro!” Duo giggled, “I’m trying to finish this assignment!”

“Please?” Trowa asked.

“I have to finish this Tro!” Duo told him, “I’m almost done.”

Trowa sighed and placed his head on Duo’s shoulder to watch as Duo finished his sketch and put it away in his bag.

Once he was done, Duo twisted around and straddled Trowa’s lap, “Now, what was it you were wanting?”

Trowa wrapped his arms around Duo’s waist, “Mmm. I believe I was warming my nose up against your neck.” He murmured as he nuzzled Duo’s neck again. 

“Yeah…” Duo chuckled breathlessly, “That’s exactly what we were doing.”

Trowa snickered and nipped at Duo’s neck. Duo moaned, tilting his head to the side. Trowa quickly took advantage of the new expanse of skin, nipping and sucking.

“Mmm, Tro…” Duo gasped and clutched at Trowa’s shoulders.

Trowa grinned against Duo’s neck and slipped his hands under Duo’s shirt. He pushed it up, Duo lifting his arms so Trowa could take it off. 

Once the shirt was off Trowa dropped it onto the bed of the truck and explored Duo’s chest with his hands. 

Duo moaned and pressed into those hands. 

Trowa gently pressed him backwards until he was laying down. Trowa hovered over him and leaned down to gently kiss him as he slowly lowered himself down. Duo wrapped his arms around Trowa’s shoulders and pulled him closer. 

“Tro…” Duo said looking unsure.

“Do you want me to stop?” Trowa asked.

“No… I… I want you.” Duo mumbled looking away. 

Trowa smiled and gently grabbed Duo’s chin. He tilted Duo’s face up and kissed him, gently, softly. Duo sighed happily into the kiss and pulled at Trowa’s shirt.

Trowa chuckled and leaned back to pull his shirt off. He tossed it down next to Duo’s before leaning back down to kiss his boyfriend. 

“We’ll take it slow.” He promised.

“Thank you.” Duo whispered into the kiss. 

Trowa smiled and broke the kiss to kiss, nip, and suck his way down Duo’s throat. Duo’s moans were like music to his ears.

Duo was content to let Trowa take the lead. He had one hand in Trowa’s hair and the other grasping the blanket they had laid out in the back of the truck. 

“Ohh… Tro!” Duo moaned as Trowa found a sensitive spot. 

Trowa smirked and bit down on the spot again causing Duo to let out a louder moan and to arch into him.

“Trowa… please!” Duo begged.

“Please what?” Trowa asked.

“Please…” Duo panted, “I… I want you to touch me…”

The blush on Duo’s face was the most adorable thing Trowa had ever seen.

Trowa moved one hand to the hem of Duo’s pants and waited for Duo’s nod before he pulled the belt loose. The zipper and button quickly followed. And then he was gently pulling Duo’s cock out of its confins. 

Duo gasped at the feeling of Trowa’s hand on his cock and nearly came at that moment. 

Everything after that moment was a blur. Duo remembered sobbing Trowa’s name as he came, arms and legs wrapped around him, and he remembered Trowa cleaning him up gently, always so gentle. 

What he didn’t remember was how he got into his room. So when he was being shook awake by Solo he was very confused.

“I take it you had a good time with Trowa last night?” Solo asked knowingly.

“Mmm.” Duo yawned as he rubbed his eyes, “Time?”

“Time to get up and eat breakfast before Aunt Helen comes in and wakes you.” Solo said, “And you might want to do something about the hickey’s on your neck.”

“Fuck!” Duo groaned, “Stall her? I’ll be down in a few.”

“You’ve got five minutes.” Solo told him.

Duo nodded and quickly made his way into the bathroom. Thankfully it was a cold day so his choice to wear a turtleneck wouldn’t be suspicious. How he hadn’t noticed the cold last night he wasn’t sure, but then again he had been distracted. 

Once he was dressed and presentable he made his way to the kitchen.

“Morning Duo.” Aunt Helen said.

“Morning Aunt Helen.” Duo said hiding a yawn.

“I didn’t hear you come in last night.” She said, “You weren’t out too late were you?”

“Don’t worry, he was home before his curfew.” Solo said, “He was asleep in his room when I got back.”

Aunt Helen nodded and loaded their plates with food.

“Thank you.” The boys said together.

An hour later Duo was pulling into the school parking lot. Trowa was waiting for him.

“Hey.” Duo said quietly as he got out of his truck, “Thanks for getting me home.”

Trowa smiled, “It wasn’t a problem. How do you feel?”

“A little sore but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Duo told him, leaning up to kiss him.

“Good.” Trowa said kissing back, “Let’s get to homeroom before Mr. Jacobs marks us as absent.”

Duo nodded with a laugh and together they headed into the school.


	3. How Not To

_ I can honestly understand why it's over _ _   
_ _ I can go through the motions of walking away  _ _   
_ _ I can give you the key and take my things back  _ _   
_ __ I can find plenty things to fill my days

_ -How Not To _

_ Dan and Shay  _

* * *

He regretted it the moment the door slammed shut behind him. It took every fiber of his being not to turn around and walk back in the door, to not pull Duo into his arms, to not kiss him and promise it wouldn’t happen again. 

He’d seen the ring when Duo had been at work and it had terrified him. Sure, they had talked about settling down together, about what they wanted to do with their lives, but marriage had never come up.

That’s why he’d jumped at the chance to take this job. 

Heavyarms whimpered beside him and he sighed, “I’m sorry boy.”

He walked to Cathy’s house and knocked on her door.

“Trowa?” She asked as she opened it, “What are you doing here?”

“I… I think I just broke up with Duo.”

“What?” Cathy demanded.

She ushered him into the house and sat him down on the couch.

“Tell me everything.” 

“Before Duo got home from work yesterday, I was going through the nightstand looking for my old sketchbook, but instead I found a ring.” Trowa explained.

“A ring?” Cathy asked, “You broke up with him over a ring?”

“No.” Trowa said shaking his head, “I received a job offer today. I accepted it.”

“Oh Trowa!” Cathy sighed.

“I don’t understand why he’s so mad!” Trowa exclaimed, “It’s not like I’m leaving for years!”

“No, but you just got back.” Cathy said, “I think he just wants to spend more time with you.”

“But this is my life! This is what I do!” Trowa said, “A few more years and I’ll be able to afford to buy both the old warehouse and a home for us!”

“Have you tried talking to Duo about this?” Cathy asked.

Trowa shook his head no and Cathy hit him over the head.

“OW! What was that for!?” Trowa yelped.

“For being an idiot.” Cathy told him, “Now go to bed. You can talk to Duo in the morning after you’ve both had a chance to cool off.”

“I leave in the morning.” Trowa said as Cathy stood.

“Trowa Barton!” Cathy exclaimed, “You will talk to Duo before you leave.”

Trowa scowled at her but before he could say anything Cathy turned and marched upstairs. Trowa watched her go and sighed as he put his head in his hands.

He was an idiot, he knew that already, and he was surprised that Duo had put up with him as long as he had. 

“What do I do?” He whispered to himself.

Should he go back and talk to Duo or should he just leave?

Trowa sighed and leaned back against the couch, feeling lost and confused.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up his contacts. He stared at Duo’s contact picture. Duo was covered in grease and his smile was bright and happy. 

His finger hovered over the call button for a long moment before moving the the message button. 

_ I’m sorry I walked out. I’ll be back on the 25th, can we talk then? _

Trowa hit send and laid down on the couch. He didn’t notice the error message that popped up and it wasn’t until he arrived at the airport that he checked.

“Anything?” Cathy asked as they approached the checkin counter.

“No…” Trowa sighed, “I’ll call you when I land.”

“Alright.” Cathy said as she hugged him, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Trowa said hugging her back.


	4. Neon Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo believes drinking will take away the pain.

_ I need Jesus or I need whiskey _ _   
_ _ Whatever works best to get me through _ _   
_ __ Gettin' over you

_ -Neon Church _

_ Tim McGraw  _

* * *

 

He exhaled, the smoke flowing from his mouth was like second nature now. As was the taste of whiskey on his lips. He’d never thought he’d be one of those who went to a bar to get over his problems but fuck did it help in getting rid of the heartache. 

“How many of those have you had?” Hilde asked as she walked up.

“Not enough.” Duo answered as he emptied his current glass and motioned for the bartender to bring him another.

“I think you’ve had enough.” Hilde said, “I’m taking you home.”

“No.” Duo said glaring at her, “I ain’t drunk enough yet.”

“Duo Maxwell you will get your ass up now.” Hilde said.

“Fuck off.” Duo said as he picked up his still empty glass, “Yo… Mikey… fill me up!”

“Hilde’s right, Duo.” Mikey said, “You’ve had more than enough. I’m cutting you off.”

“Fine. I’ll just go to the store and buy more.” Duo said as he threw down some cash and stood up.

He stumbled towards the door and would have fallen if Hilde had not caught him.

“You’re going home and that’s final.” Hilde said as she helped him out the door and into her car.

“Don’t wanna…” Duo slurred, “Where’s my cigarette?”

“You left it at the bar.” Hilde told him, “Now get in.”

Hilde pushed him into the backseat of her car and closed the door. She hurried to the drivers side and got in before locking the doors to keep Duo from getting out.

She needn’t worry though. Duo had passed out as soon as he had laid down on the seat.

Hilde sighed and drove to the house of Viktor and Helen Maxwell. 

Everyone in town knew about Duo and Trowa’s breakup. And everyone knew how hard Duo was taking it.

It only took about five minutes to get to the house and another minute to wake Viktor and Helen. They helped get Duo out of the car and into his old bedroom.

“Thank you for bringing him home, Hilde.” Helen said, “Do you want to stay the night?”

“No it’s fine.” Hilde said, “Do you mind keeping Duo here tomorrow? Cathy and I want to clear the apartment of anything that belonged to Trowa.”

“Of course dear.” Helen said, “Have a good night.”

The next morning Duo woke with a dry mouth and a pounding head. He groaned softly and clutched at his head.

“I see you’re awake.”

“N-not so loud please…” Duo rasped. 

“Sit up and take the pills your Aunt left for you.” Viktor said.

Duo slowly sat up, his stomach feeling as if it would rebel at any moment. He accepted the pills and the water before leaning back against his headboard.

“How’d you get into my apartment?” He asked after a few minutes.

“You’re not in your apartment.” Viktor said, “You’re at home.”

Duo opened his eyes and saw that he was in his old room.

“How…?” He asked.

“Hilde brought you here after picking you up from the bar.” Viktor said.

Duo groaned.

“Duo, I know the past few months have been hard for you.” Viktor started to say.

“Please don’t.” Duo begged.

“Drinking and smoking won’t solve your problems.”

“Neither will sitting in a church begging a deity that I don’t completely believe in.” Duo said as he climbed from the bed and made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

Viktor sighed, “Help him find his way.”

In the bathroom, Duo bent over the toilet as his stomach finally rebeled. When he was done he flushed the toilet, washed his face, and brushed his teeth before going back to his room to find his boots.

He put them on and then slipped out the back door to make his way back to his apartment. He’d pick up his truck later, plus the walk would help him clear his head.

When he eventually reached his apartment he was surprised to see Hilde and Cathy inside. They froze and stared at him.

“What are you doing here!?” Hilde exclaimed.

“I live here.” Duo pointed out, “What are you doing here?”

He looked around and saw the boxed filled to the brim with things he knew belonged to Trowa.

“We just wanted to clean up for you.” Cathy said softly.

“You think getting rid of his things will make the pain go away?” Duo asked, “It won’t. Now get out.”

“Duo…” Hilde started.

“No, he’s right.” Cathy said, “Let’s go.”

Cathy pulled Duo into a gentle hug as she walked out, “My little brother is an idiot.”

Duo said nothing as he watched them leave. He closed the door and leaned back against it as he stared at the boxes. After a moment he kicked off his boots and picked up the nearest box, unpacking and putting everything where it belonged. 

He was still holding out that Trowa was coming back, that he’d be back any day now.


	5. Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss.

_ My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder _ _   
_ _ Making a motion like, "Could y'all get any closer?" _ _   
_ _ They wanna know what's up why I'm still holding ya _ _   
_ __ Even when the song is over

_ -Rumor _ _   
_ _ Lee Brice _

* * *

 

Everyone was dressed up in tuxedos and dresses. Prom was half over and he still hadn’t gotten the courage to kiss Duo. They’d danced together all night and stayed close even when they weren’t dancing. Their hands had been brushing and he had been giving Duo a look of want when Duo wasn’t looking. 

Now they were dancing again, to a slow song this time. Duo’s head was on his shoulder and his arms were around Duo’s waist. 

“Hey Tro?” Duo whispered.

“Hmm?” Trowa hummed.

“Is there something wrong?” Duo asked.

“What? No why would there be?” Trowa asked confused.

“Because you haven’t kissed me yet.” Duo said pulling away enough to look at him.

Trowa blinked.

“Have I not been clear with the way I’ve been flirting or do you just not like me?” Duo asked.

“You’ve been flirting?” Trowa asked.

Duo frowned, “You didn’t notice…?” 

Trowa frowned this time. Why did Duo sound upset.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you liked me.” Trowa whispered.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Duo asked. 

Trowa shrugged and Duo sighed as he moved one hand from behind Trowa’s neck to his hair to pull him down. Their lips pressed together and Trowa gasped as he pulled Duo closer. 

Around them whistles filled the air along with shouts of, “About time!”

Duo pulled away and blushed as he peeked up at Trowa through his bangs. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Duo admitted quietly.

“So have I.” Trowa admitted sheepishly. 

“Then why haven’t you?” Duo asked.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked me and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Trowa said softly. 

Duo snorted, “Trowa Barton, I do believe you are an idiot.”

Trowa laughed, “I do believe you are right.”


	6. What Happens in a Small Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Duo meets Wufei.

_ I can't go for a ride to clear my head _

_ 'Cause everything I pass puts you back in it _

_ Yeah we're done, movin' on _

__ But you can't be too far gone   
-What Happens in a Small Town   
Brantley Gilbert, Lindsay Ell

* * *

 

Why did breaking up have to hurt so much? He felt like his heart was going to break from the pain that had been left in Trowa’s wake. And what was worse, he couldn’t go to the bar anymore without receiving pitying looks. 

He hated it. He hated living in a small town where everyone knew everyone’s business. 

It had been over a year since Trowa had left and he hadn’t heard from him at all. Normally he’d had received some type of message or package from him but… there was nothing this time.

He looked up from his musings when he heard a knock on the door. He stood and made his way over to open it. 

A small part of him hoped it was Trowa. Another part of him hoped it was a way to distract himself. 

He opened to door and blinked at the Asian man standing there.

“Hi?” Duo said confused as he took in his appearance. 

The man was average height, inky black hair that fell to his shoulders, and black eyes that stared through him.

“Hi, Duo right?” The man asked.

“Yeah…” Duo answered hesitantly.

“I’m Wufei, Melian’s cousin.” The man said.

“Oh!” Duo exclaimed softly, “You here for the books she dropped off?”

Wufei nodded.

“Come on in.” Duo said as he stepped away from the door, “Can I offer you any tea or water?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Wufei replied as he followed Duo inside.

“Do you know when Meilan is supposed to be back?” Duo asked, “Hilde won’t stop texting me since she’s not occupied by her girlfriend.”

“Depends on what our family says.” Wufei smirked, “They aren’t big on same sex relationships.”

Duo made a face as he picked up the books, “That’s a shame.”

“What about you?” Wufei asked as he drug his eyes over Duo’s body.

“What about me?” Duo asked confused. 

“How do you feel about same sex relationships?” Wufei clarified.

“Oh… uhh… I just recently got out of a ten year relationship with my boyfriend…” Duo admitted, “Though… I guess you didn’t really need that info…”

“Recently?” Wufei asked.

“A year…” Duo said, “It’s been… rough…”

“I’m sorry.” Wufei said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Duo said as he handed Wufei the books.

“Thanks.” Wufei said as he took the books, “If you ever want to get your mind off things let me know.” Wufei said as he took a card out of his pocket.

“Sure…?” Duo said. 

Wufei chuckled, “I’ll see you around.”

Duo blinked and watched Wufei leave. As soon as the door was closed Duo grabbed his phone and texted Hilde.

_ “OMG! Meilan’s cousin is fucking hot! I think he was flirting with me! Wth am I supposed to do!” _

_ “HAHAHAHAH!” _

_ “IT’S NOT FUNNY! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?” _

_ “SLEEP WITH HIM!” _

Duo blinked. He should sleep with someone else…? Someone who wasn’t Trowa…? Well he had been wanting a way to get his mind off Trowa. He looked at the card Wufei had handed him and then at his phone. Should he? Was it really okay?

Before he could do anything else his phone started ringing.

“Hello?” 

_ “Hey, this is Wufei. Hilde gave me your number.” _

“Oh… hey.” Duo replied.

_ “Would you like to grab coffee with me sometime?” _

Duo hesitated, “Look, Wufei, I’m sure you’re a great guy but I’m gonna be honest here. I don’t know if I’m ready to start dating again.”

_ “That’s fine. I understand. What about friends with benefits then?” _

“That… that would work.” Duo breathed.

_ “Great. Because I’m still outside your door.” _

There was a knock and Duo walked to the door and sure enough Wufei was still there.

“Hey…” Duo said softly.

“Hey.” Wufei said as he slowly stepped into Duo’s space and reached up to pull him into a kiss.

Duo hesitated but kissed back. The kiss felt right and wrong at the same time. He broke the kiss as he was maneuvered further into his apartment and into the nearest chair.

“Let me take your mind off things for a while.” Wufei said as he sat the books down and sunk to his knees between Duo’s legs.

“Oh fuck…” Duo muttered, “You move fast don’t you?”

Wufei smirked up at him, “Well if I move slow then you might think too much and then we wouldn’t have any fun.”

Duo blinked. That was true. 

Wufei quickly pulled down Duo’s sweats and spit into his hand before stroking Duo until he was hard. 

Duo groaned, hands tight around the arms of the chair. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a hand job. He cursed when he felt the warm wet heat from Wufei’s mouth on him. 

“Fuck!” Duo panted, already close to coming.

He couldn’t help comparing the difference between Wufei and Trowa. At the start of their relationship Trowa had been hesitant and unsure of himself while Wufei seemed sure and confident. 

“Stop thinking.” Wufei said, “Just feel.”

Duo groaned, one hand moved to Wufei’s head as that warm wet heat sank around him. It didn’t take him long to come. 

Duo slumped in his chair. It had felt good but it also felt like he was betraying Trowa.

“You’re still thinking.” Wufei murmured.

Duo opened his eyes, not sure of when he’d closed them, “I don’t want to think right now.”

“Let me help you.” Wufei said as he pulled Duo to his feet, “Where is your bedroom?”

“Through there…” Duo said pointing.

“Good. Come. I’m going to help you stop thinking.” Wufei said as he pulled Duo into the bedroom.


End file.
